Special Weapon
]] The Special Weapon is a unique pickup in RC Revenge and RC Revenge Pro. Overview The Special Weapon is a unique pickup whose function varies between which car comes across it, and can be attained in any position. As such, several functions of it will be listed here. Keep in mind that, while any vehicle can come acrouss the Special Weapon, only a handful actually gain a unique effect from it, because... reasons. Vehicles are listed in alphabetical order. List of Effects ''Big Rock '' Big Rock's special weapon, Dumper ''(source), fills the bucket of the vehicle with brownish rocks, and comes with three charges, each one refilling the bucket. When activated, a rock is deployed directly behind the vehicle after a short animation, and vanishes after a period of time. Any vehicle that comes into contact with the rock is brought to a complete halt, as if they ran into a wall. Shields also cannot "block" the item, due to how it functions as an object instead of a proper projectile. The item comes with two big drawbacks, however; one, the item is severely limited in range, requiring your adversary to be close in order to maximize its accuracy. Second, the rock itself isn't actually very big; deploying it in the middle of a wide straightway will only waste the item. Instead, save it for narrow passageways or tight turns to maximize your chances of hitting your opponents. On a side note, ''Dumper does not function while driving a boat; collecting it only provides a single charge, and activating it simply makes an odd bubbling sound, with no other known effects. ''The Coporal The Corporal's special weapon, ''Howitzer (source), comes in a bundle of three. When used, the vehicle fires an exploding projectile ahead of the vehicle in the shape of an arc. When this projectile collides with anything, it will explode, pushing vehicles away from the center of the explosion akin to the Shockwave. This projectile always travels ahead of the vehicle, and The Coporal is impervious to the explosions. This makes the item vey valuable when attempting to get ahead of another vehicle, as you can simply blast it out of your way and move on. However, the item does have a minimum range, and won't be able to hit vehicles directly in front of you, and the mechanics of the item make scoring a hit, let alone aiming it, quite difficult in many situations. However, the item, when mastered, is a reliable projectile far outclassing those typically availiable, capable of hitting multiple enemies at once. ''Lunar Loader '' The Lunar Loader's special weapon is a blue laser, coming in bundles of seven each time. When fired, a blue laser will come out of the nose of the car and travel straight forward, ignoring gravity. When a target is hit, they will be launched a short distance into the air and lost almost all of their momentum, making it perfect for catching up with a vehicle. The range of the laser also appears to be infinite, not having a definite "end" to its range, outclassing the Howitzer in almost every way. However, the item cannot be fired backwards, and the small size of the projectile allows little room for error when aiming. ''Sarge Sarge's special weapon fires up its siren making every vehicles in front of it deviating from their path and also gives it a boost akin to a Battery. Skull Duggery Skull Duggery's special weapon, described as "bizzare black magic", causes the vehicle to unleash a howl, followed by a reverb that sends out a large, purple shockwave. Any vehicle that collides with this shockwave will begin to emit purple sparks, and their turning will being inverted for as long as the effect lasts (attempting to turn left will cause the vehicle to turn right and vice versa). Though the item only comes with a single charge, the item can hit many nearby vehicles at once, being especially effective at the beginning of the race when all the vehicles are close together. The item only comes with a single charge, however, and if playing against another player that knows what the item does, then they will mostl ikely adapt to the change and the item will be all but useless. Yella Yella's special covers it in a golden version of the Shield, rendering it immune to most direct attacks, and allowing it to push other vehicles around, akin to the effect of a normal Shield. Whether or not it is any different besides the aesthetic effect is not known at this time. ''Other Vehicles This includes the following vehicles... *Every starting vehicle. *Concept 3000 *Jungle Ranger *UFO *Zany Zoomer All vehicles in this list do not carry a unique special weapon, instead being equipped with the generic Battery boost that doesn't appear to be superior to the Battery in any way. Trivia *Lunar Loader's Special Weapon carries them most ammunition of any item in the games. *Only Big Rock and The Corporal's special weapons have an official name. Category:Pick-Ups